What If
by Two Hearts
Summary: Spin-off collection with my OC (original characters) in all my current Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfiction. WARNING! Contains sexual content. Chapter 1: Kagome x Kazuo (from Bound by Corruption)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IMPORTANT INFORMATION! This erotic oneshot is NOT a side story of my fanfiction 'Bound by Corruption', merely a whimsy of mine. Kazuo, the seer mentioned in chapter 22 titled 'Lovers' seemed to be a huge hit, so I have decided to pitch our Kagome with him because it would be fun and hot. Yes, I will be following the plot in some aspects from 'Bound by Corruption' here as a 'what if' scenario, meaning 'what if Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship didn't work out'. So the characterization of both Kagome and Kazuo will be the same as 'Bound by Corruption', but again, this is NOT a side story; this NEVER happens in 'Bound by Corruption'! **

**That being said, I hope you all enjoy this little bit of whimsy of mine. **

"Miko? What a pleasant and unexpected surprise." Kagome halted mid-step at that familiar voice, before turning towards the beautiful man leaning against a tree. Surprised at seeing him here of all places kept her mute. Not that it seemed to faze him as he kept speaking conversationally. "Had I known you were without companionship, I would have come to you sooner." Then he grinned, flashing fangs.

The knowing glint in those strange yet beautiful eyes made her snort, but a grin pulled at her lips as she regarded him. "Kazuo," she greeted. "As if you don't know." She was quick to look away from his gaze and instead stared at his chin, for he was capable of catching her eyes and bespelling her. A frightening thought. He'd done it once before, the first and only time she'd met him when Sesshomaru had taken her to the spirit world—a disconcerting adventure to say the least.

The Inugami had taken her to the spirit world to gain information into the whereabouts of the bandit forces she was sure Kikyo was heading towards to slaughter the men out of revenge for the massacre they caused at their humble village. There, she'd seen more demons, both ethereal creatures in human form, and horrific monsters, walking along the roads, going in and out of shops like any other booming, human village in the real world. The demonic pressure had been stifling. Though no one dared attack her with Sesshomaru by her side, her senses had been on overdrive. There, she'd gotten new clothes to replace the filthy garments she'd been wearing, procured the very bow and quiver of arrows she had currently in her possession, before being taken to a seer, to the very man who stood before her now—Kazuo.

Looking at him, he wore similar garments the last time she'd seen him. His hakama were a sky blue, this time, the obi wrapped around his waist black. His sandals were silver, like stardust, rather than gold. The robe he wore over his shoulders was the same shade as his sandals, but in the sun's rays that penetrated the forest they were in made it glimmer and shine. His garments looked as expensive and lavish as ever…and it seemed he still didn't understand the meaning of proper decency, for his open robe revealed his muscular chest and defined abdomen.

He was so fair of skin, his complexion was almost ghost-like, and yet he did not look sickly or pale, just…impossibly beautiful. His robes were open far enough to where she could see a flash of gold. She flushed crimson at the sight of that enchanting ring that pierced his left nipple. Quickly glancing back up to his face before she was caught staring at him as she had been last time, Kagome avoided meeting his eyes, and saw that he still had a gold stud on his cheek bone under his left eye. His hair was the same, too, short, blood-red and spiked. She'd never seen anyone dress like him before, but somehow, it suited him.

Kazuo lifted a hand to his heart, hiding that intriguing ring, as if she'd hurt his feelings, even his expression looked hurt, except his silver eyes flashed at her, revealing his amusement. "You wound me, miko. How can I possibly know Sesshomaru has abandoned you, that you are wondering the forest alone and unprotected?"

"Seer," she chuckled, calling him on his bluff, "you are not a very good liar."

"Ah, so it would seem." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Cocking her head, she asked, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Cruel woman," he teased. "Is my presence really so bothersome?"

She shook her head at him, smiling. This was all so strange, but then, _he _was strange. "Do be serious. You're here for a reason. What is it?"

"Can't a demon visit with a friend without his motives being questioned?"

Crossing her arms, feeling how her bow string dug into her shoulder, she decided to play his game—for now. "I didn't realize we were friends."

He threw his head back and laughed. The sound was loud and joyous, as well as infectious. Kagome laughed with him, before walking towards him until they were but a few feet away, and looked up at him. Actually, she stared at his chin. Though she didn't think she had to fear an attack from him, the seer _had_ beguiled her with his eyes last time.

"Won't you look into my eyes?" he asked. "Isn't it polite to look at the person you're talking with?" His voice was light, teasing.

She countered with, "Is it polite to bespell a stranger before even saying 'hello'?"

He smirked. "We are no longer strangers, you and I."

Kagome frowned at the intimate quality to his tone. When he said _'you and I'_, things tightened in her belly, and she had to suppress a shiver of awareness.

"Don't you trust me?" he murmured, taking a step towards her.

Unconsciously, she retreated a step.

"Kazuo…" she whispered uncertainly.

Still, he advanced. In just two steps, he was standing just inches away, and her eyes lowered to stare at his chest he didn't even try to hide. Her heart fluttered in her breast strangely. His chest was so wide, she didn't even see him moving his hand towards her until a second before the pads of his fingers grazed the underside of her chin. As he tilted her head back, she felt the tip of his claws, a subtle reminder that he was far from human.

She didn't fight him but met his gaze squarely. Like his clothing, the silver hue glimmered and shone brightly. They weren't hard like steel or a murky color, but pure stardust. As she stared into them, colors began to swirl, the irises taking on a life of their own. Kagome stiffened, wondering if Kazuo was about to capture her with his gaze again, but when nothing happened, she understood.

"Are you having a vision?" Her voice was low—not wanting to disturb him if he was getting a glimpse into the future—and filled with awe.

Like clouds dispersing to reveal the blue sky, his irises settled, and he stared at her. It was only then that she realized that he hadn't really been looking _at _her but _through_ her. What was it like to be able to foresee the future? At first, she believed it to be a gift from the kami themselves. Thinking about all the good that could come about if she had that particular gift made her giddy—until another thought intruded. Could the future change? Or was it set in stone? Something heavy settled in her stomach. What good was a gift if you couldn't 'step in' and stop a catastrophe from occurring? What all was he capable of seeing? How much bloodshed was he an unwilling witness to without being able to change the future?

There were so many question she wanted to ask him, but his lips parted as he answered the one she'd voiced.

"Yes." There was weight to that one, simple word. His lids had lowered, and Kazuo was staring at her with a look she'd become recently familiar with. It was the same heated stare Sesshomaru would have when he had intimate thoughts, usually concerning her. She flushed at the implication of Kazuo's stare, and something in her abdomen tightened for the second time since meeting him here. It was then she realized what that sensation was—interest.

Her eyes widened. _Oh, God!_ Mortified by her confusing response to this beguiling man, she shut her eyes tightly and took a swift step back, needing to put space between them before he realized his effect on her. First Sesshomaru and now _him_?!

She heard him take a deep breath, and she stiffened. _Oh please, no…don't tell me he can—_

"Does my body please you, miko?" he asked huskily, interrupting her train of thought, and consequently answering her question.

Kagome stumbled back farther, waving her hand in front of her negatively, almost frantically. "No! You got it all wrong! I was… ah…"

Kazuo took a meaningful step towards her, and he growled, low and deep. Her womb _spasmed _at the erotic, animalistic sound. Heart fluttering like a caged bird, she watched him take another step and another, bridging the gap between them. Was he… Was he _stalking_ her?! At the realization that she was his prey and he a predator, her heart skipped a beat but not in fear.

She retreated again and gave a shaky laugh. "Um, Kazuo..? What are you doing?" Was that her voice? It came out breathy when she had meant to try to make it into a joke, to defuse the suddenly intimate atmosphere.

Instead of answering, he murmured, "Do you realize when you retreat like that, it brings out everything male in me?"

She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

"Run, little miko. I so dearly desire to chase you," he said wickedly.

An erotic thrill went down her stomach and between her thighs, making her burn and ache. She went moist and weak in the knees, her mouth going dry.

"I don't think my legs would hold me," she said stupidly, then blushed in embarrassment for saying something like that _out loud_!

Just then, the back of her heel hit a tree root. Teetering backwards in what was probably a comical spinning of arms in a futile attempt to keep her balance, Kagome gave a small cry. Instead of falling painfully on her back, possibly breaking a few of her arrows in consequence, a steel arm appeared around her waist. Vertigo hit as she was then yanked upward, before she collided with a smack against a broad chest, her nose getting squished.

Leaning back with an _ow_, she rubbed at her sore nose, only to hear a masculine laugh above her. Titling her head back to glare up at her 'rescuer', Kagome muttered, "Very funny."

As if trying to smooth her 'ruffled feathers', Kazuo stroked her back and grinned widely down at her. The heat was gone from his eyes, replaced by merriment—at her expense. Unable to help it, she smiled wryly. Until she shifted her hand, Kagome hadn't realized her right palm was plastered on his chest, coincidently on his bare flesh. His heart beat strongly, his flesh warm and strong. Fascinated, she stroked his chest until her fingers grazed his nipple, her nails catching on the piercing, causing it to move slightly.

Kazuo groaned low in his throat, his palms moving to her shoulder blades, fingers twitching. Gasping in mortification, she snatched her hand back.

"I'm sorry," she said lamely, turning beet red.

Clearing his throat, Kazuo released her, surprising her, and took a step back. Looking up at his face, she couldn't read his expression.

"Um…"

"Care to join me at my shop, miko?" he asked out of the blue.

Blinking in surprise, she became guarded as she stared at him. As if sensing her worry, he smiled, the familiar, teasing glint in his eyes making his grin more charming than before.

"I'd like to offer you a tour of my shop, and a cup of tea, of course." Looking around them at the forest, he continued. "Though lovely, the wilderness is not an adequate place to further our acquaintance."

"I don't know…" Kagome shifted from foot to foot, undecided. She was still baffled by his abrupt appearance and mentally reeling from the intimate moment before.

"Join me, miko," he encouraged. "May I call you Kagome?"

"Ah, yes. Yes, I don't mind."

He grinned. "Was that also a yes to join me?"

"To the spirit world?" she asked weakly, remembering the last time she was there, and this time, she was minus an Inugami to protect her.

As if reading her mind, he said, "Don't worry for your safety. Though I am not Sesshomaru, you will be safe in my care."

Not knowing how to decline his polite offer without sounding rude, she nodded her head dubiously.

"Marvelous," he said cheerfully, and with just a wave of his hand—much like Sesshomaru had done—a portal appeared, making a rift between this world and the next. Would she ever get used to the knowledge that demons had a world all their own that many humans were blissfully unaware of? She doubted it, but stepped forward when Kazuo waved her closer.

With an arm around her back, he ushered her through with him. Energy pricked along her flesh, disconcerting her, but it lasted for only a moment, and they were in a building. Frowning, she gazed about uncomprehendingly. With a chuckle, her companion explained.

"We are in my shop. I didn't think you'd feel comfortable walking around the market, so I brought you straight here."

"I'm not interrupting your business, am I?" she asked when the thought popped in her mind.

Moving away from her, Kazuo replied, "No. I closed shop for today."

"You knew I'd be here," she accused without rancor, following him farther into his shop.

"Did I?" he asked, but she wasn't fooled by his innocent tone.

Was she imagining things, or was there an extra sway to his body as he moved around the tables filled with his wares? Regardless, she found her gaze falling to his rump, but she couldn't define his body with the robe he wore as it fell to mid-thigh in back. Almost disappointedly, she looked away and at the table to her left. It was filed with jars of all shapes and sizes, and their contents were mostly filled with strangely colored…sand? No, she doubted it was something so simple, but something ground into powder for spell components, remembering that he owned a magic shop of sorts.

"If you will follow me, Kagome," Kazuo called to her, prompting her to turn her gaze in his direction. He was at the back of his shop, behind his desk, and in front of a curtain he had pulled back, revealing another room. He motioned her closer. "We'll have more privacy in here. I actually live here, both behind the shop with my rooms above."

Nodding her head, she stepped closer. When she moved past him, she felt an electrical charge of awareness. Hurrying past him, she took but a few steps into the hidden room to look around. It was a large, open space that looked lived in. The walls held exotic tapestries and paintings, but she didn't take the time to look at them in detail, and gazed around, curious. There was furniture within, something very uncommon in middle-class and impoverished villages, such as the one she'd grown up in. There was a settee, a few small tables and chests along the walls, and in the center, a larger table with cushions around it. Beneath her feet were expensive carpets that made her want to remove her dusty shoes for fear of staining them. In fact, without being asked, she moved towards the wall near the entrance she'd just come in through and removed her sandals. After a moment's hesitation, she shrugged off her bow and quiver and set them beside her abandoned sandals.

It was only when she turned around again that she noticed a curtain on the far, left wall.

"It leads to the stairs to my rooms above," Kazuo said helpfully. Turning to face him, he continued. "Give me but a few moments to make our tea." He was already walking towards the curtains she'd been eyeing not a second ago. "I will return shortly. Make yourself at home."

Then he was gone, leaving her to stand awkwardly in an unfamiliar place. Biting her thumbnail, she wondered if she'd made the wrong choice to follow him here so willingly. Trying to ignore her disquiet, Kagome ventured to one of the paintings on the wall. It was only then that she realized the exotic theme to Kazuo's…décor. Beautiful women in various, exotic poses filled the walls. Some hid their charms with a small blanket, though their legs, a hip, and arms were bare, while others blatantly revealed naked breasts.

Gasping in surprise, she turned away and walked quickly to the center of the room, only to stare at the carpets, her face hot, and wringing her hands before her. Gazing around, trying _not_ to look too closely at the walls, her eyes settled on the settee, and curiosity took hold. It was padded with a vibrantly purple fabric. She stepped closer, inspecting it. It had four, wooden legs, one at each corner, that lifted the long seat off the ground. There was only one end to it, tilted upwards at an angle. She imagined one was supposed to lie on it, your upper body in a recline position.

She was sitting on it before she realized her intent. The cushions were soft under her rump as she gradually allowed her weight to settle on them just to make sure the whole thing wouldn't collapse under her. Her hands on the edge by her hips, the fabric was strange and unfamiliar to the touch, but not unpleasant. Eyeing the end with the raised portion of the bench, she moved closer before lifting her legs up and over the bench, settling her limbs across the padding. Leaning back, she actually sighed at how comfortable it felt. Though she was not flat on her back, she felt like this would be a lovely place to take a nap.

She must have been more engrossed with the settee than she thought, for Kazuo's return came as a complete surprise to her.

"I apologize for the delay, Kagome."

He came through the curtain, a small tea tray in hand with two cups and a tea pot atop it, smiling at her when his eyes landed on her.

"Ah, do you like it? Very comfortable, yes? You look very tempting, spread out like that, I must say."

At his teasing, she was up and off the settee in a rush, her clothes and hair rustling at her fast movement. Now she stood awkwardly, her face heating in embarrassment for being caught…doing what? Why exactly was she embarrassed again? She wasn't sure, but his teasing didn't help her blush any.

"Sorry," she mumbled, stepping towards the table as he set his burden down atop the low surface.

"No, feel free to make yourself comfortable." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "I insist."

Before she could object he had already poured their tea and took the cups in both hands, walking around the table, then past her, to sit on the settee she'd abandoned.

"Come. Won't you join me?"

He held out her cup invitingly. Not sure how to proceed, she did so without comment. When she had been on the sofa a moment ago, it had seemed much larger, but with Kazuo's wide shoulders and muscular built, he seemed to take up a lot of space, which forced her to sit closer to him than she would have in any other circumstance. He was sitting on the end, which put her hip against the upwardly tilted portion of the settee.

Their fingers brushed as she took her cup, causing a flare of renewed awareness to skate across her nerves. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she lifted her streaming cup to her lips, which caused her shoulder to brush against his biceps. Without thinking, she took too big a sip and scalded her tongue. She jerked back slightly in pain, which caused some hot liquid to splash over the back of her hand, and she made a small, sharp cry of surprised pain. Luckily, she did not drop her cup all over her lap, but a few drops splashed onto her red hakama.

Instantly, Kazuo was removing her cup from her hands, set it aside on the floor, along with his own, and then turned his upper body towards her. His knee gently bumped against hers as he took her burned hand in both of his. Tilting her head back, staring wide eyed at him, those strange, silver eyes gazed back at her. Slowly, Kazuo lifted her hand and gently kissed the reddened skin caused by the hot tea.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a far too intimate tone for her peace of mind.

Ducking her head to gaze at his chest, her eyes were again captivated by that beguiling nipple ring exposed by his gapping robes.

"Ah… I-I'm fine. It just…stings a little," she stammered, dropping her gaze to his hip when the temptation to touch that piercing almost overcame common sense.

His tongue grazed her burn, and she gasped, not from pain but pleasure. Her gaze shot up to his face and the little, golden stud near his eye flashed in the light. As she watched, transfixed, he turned her hand and placed a gentle kiss on the inside of her wrist. Her pulse fluttered, and she was sure he could feel it against his too soft lips—kissable lips, she thought, as she stared into his eyes helplessly.

One hand gently clasping her fingers, the other pushed her wide sleeve up to her elbow. He placed another kiss higher on her arm, then a third higher still. Swallowing thickly, she tightened her fingers around his reflexively.

"Kazu…o?" she whispered.

"Your eyes," he murmured against her arm, his lips like butterfly wings against her flesh, his eyes upturned to meet her gaze. "They tell me all I need to know."

"What… What do you mean?"

He kissed the bend of her elbow then licked her flesh. She gasped. Why was it so enjoyable?! He was barely touching her, in a place she'd never realized was so sensitive, and yet she was already damp, needy, aching for the kind of pleasure she'd only ever experienced in one other man's arms.

"They are so open in their desire for me."

He released her hand and placed his left arm firmly behind her, leaning his weight on it, hovering over her. Lifting his head, he slowly moved his right hand across her body, against the reclined portion of the seat. He caged her, his breath against her lips. Too close! She had turned her upper body to face him, and there was scant inches separating her breasts from his chest.

He leaned closer and she knew he was going to kiss her. She made a strangled noise in the back of her throat, one filled with denied desire. Retreating, she leaned back, tightening her abdomen to keep her from lying against the cushions behind her. Kazuo followed her, forcing her to lie back. The angle was awkward, straining her back. She tried to shift her legs to the side, but his legs prevented her. He must have sensed her discomfort, because he was shifting to the side.

Hosting his legs onto the cushions, she belatedly realized it was actually long enough to fit his long legs. He settled onto his right side. Her shoulder was pressed against his chest, and she got a crick in her neck when she tried to follow him with her eyes, so she was forced to look forward as he made himself comfortable. She should be getting off the furniture; she should be insisting that this was not at all proper behavior. Instead, she was completely still, as if frozen in place, until his arm reached across her body and he hooked her knees in one large hand.

Easily lifting her legs up and onto the sofa, he gently turned her to face him with a hand on her hip. Not sure what to do with her hands, she placed them hesitantly on his chest. His skin was hot, burning her with sensations, with the need to touch, to explore that taut flesh.

He was silent, just staring at her with half-hooded eyes filled with heat. It unnerved her, thrilled her when he leaned closer. The arm he rested on was beneath her, circled around her waist, his palm flat on her lower back, keeping her in place. Thinking quickly, trying to stop this madness, though her body weakened, everything womanly in her responding to his nearness, she lifted her hand and covered the lower half of his face.

Even as she stared into his eyes—eyes that promised pleasure to come—she didn't fear that he would bespell her. Actually, she completely forgot about that particular ability of his, her mind threatening to become hazy with lust.

"Don't…" she whispered, but her voice was weak, holding no firmness. Instead of being a command, it came out breathy. No, she didn't want him to stop, not really. But she couldn't allow this to happen…right?

His tongue grazed her palm, causing her to shiver. Releasing her hip, he removed her hand, held it aloft. "Is it because you still have feelings for the Inugami?"

He didn't sound upset, merely curious.

She shook her head, unable to speak. Lifting up on his elbow, leaning over her, she felt his thigh move over hers, pinning her in place. Her breath caught.

"No one has to know," he murmured. He kissed her cheek bone, his lips gliding towards her ear. "It's just you and me here." He licked the shell of her ear and chuckled, the sound rumbling from his chest and up her arm from where she weakly tried to keep him away from her. "Humans have such strange ears. Yours are particularly adorable, though." As if to make a point, he nipped at her ear, making her gasp.

"Kazuo!"

"Let me show you how a real demon fucks his woman."

Before she could reprimand him for his crude, albeit erotic, language, he captured her lips, opening her mouth with his own, and she surrendered to his passionate kiss with a small cry. His tongue delved deep, tasting her, encouraging her to take up the erotic dance, and she did—eagerly. When he released her wrist to stroke his palm up her arm, over her shoulder, then down her side, past her hip, to squeeze her thigh, she wrapped her hand behind his neck, keeping his mouth firmly on hers as the kiss turned almost frantic.

She was breathing heavily, but so was he. Kagome had gotten better at kissing and was able to breathe through her nose, sharing the very air she breathed with him.

With a masculine groan that went straight to her sex, he using his arm behind her back to pull her more fully on the settee, before rolling on top of her. His lips never left hers as her back settled fully on the raised portion of the sofa, his forearm next to her upper arm, supporting his weight, while he forced her legs to part with first one then both of his knees. She parted her thighs without a murmur of complaint, feeling him settle between them.

At the first, firm press of his erection against the apex of her thighs, she melted, arching her hips in clear invitation. With a muffled curse, Kazuo pulled back from the kiss, and she gulped in much needed air. Hand beneath her left knee, he forced her leg up, foot on the cushions, and her knee against his hip, before thrusting against her again—meaningfully. The length of him stroked against her just right, and she cried out, moving into his hips.

"Kagome," he breathed her name.

She trembled and met his gaze. As if compelling her with his eyes, daring her to watch, he lifted onto his knees and shrugged off his robe, before tossing it carelessly to the floor. His muscles bunched, flexed, and she watched, enrapt. Her hands moved to his prominent abs, delighted at the sight and feel of his obviously fit physique. He was hard yet his skin was so soft. Using her nails, she scratched at the thin trail of hair that began at his navel, only to disappear in his hakama.

It was his turn to tremble, making her aware of her effect on him, and she grinned, feeling like a desirable woman the way he looked down at her.

He planted his hands on either side of her shoulders, caging her.

"Remove you haori, Kagome," he said huskily.

His words brought her back to reality as shyness had her snatching her hands back and a flush to creep over her cheeks. She grabbed the front of her robes in maiden modesty even though she was no such thing anymore. Though she was no longer innocent, she was not accustomed to showing her body to a man, not used to any of…_this_!

He chuckled as if surprised at her show of modesty. His abdomen bunched as he supported himself without the help of his hands, as they were busy removing her own from the front of her robes.

"Do you think to hide from me?"

She didn't answer. Instead she asked more to herself than to him, "Should we be doing this?"

He let go of one of her hands to slowly pull on the ties that held her hakama up, a blatantly sexual display, causing her heart to thump painfully against her breast as she watched the simple bow give. The fabric around her hips loosened.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He moved towards her, giving her plenty of time to deny him, his intent obvious, but no words passed her lips, and he captured them in another deep kiss, one she returned gratefully. No, she did not want him to stop, but she was too shy to tell him to continue. Her acceptance was obvious in the way she responded to him, clinging to his shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. Her hands pulled him closer instead pushing him away.

She wanted this, wanted _him_. From the first time she'd seen him, he'd intrigued her, captivated her. Her haori was open before she realized it, the bindings keeping her breasts bound cut away by his sharp claws. She knew this by the air that touched her flesh, and then his hand was molding over one breast.

Kazuo abandoned her mouth and took her nipple into his mouth, suckling her. Pleasure sparked. Moaning sharply, she arched her back, pressed her breast into his mouth, encouraging him to linger. How long he sucked and nipped, pinched and tugging at her other nipple, she didn't know, but it was long enough for her to begin squirming and rubbing her body upwards and against his, long enough for her sex to become impossibly wet.

His lips migrated south, kissing down the center of her body, only to stop and give her navel a tiny swirl of his tongue. She watched helplessly, painfully aroused, her core burning, crying out to be touched.

His gaze met hers as he hooked her hakama with his fingers and pulled them down. He kissed her hip, and then the fabric was down her thighs, the patch of curls between her legs revealed. He slid her hakama further down, blatantly teasing her by ignoring that part of her that ached horribly. Leisurely, he placed small kisses down her right thigh. In seconds, her hakama were off and discarded on the floor with a flick of his wrist.

Lifting her leg with a hand under the bend of her knee, he kissed his way back up her leg, getting dangerously close to her weeping sex. Her breath shuddered out of her lungs when he kissed her inner thigh, his cheek grazing her intimately.

"I can smell your desire. It calls to me," he whispered huskily, his breath brushing against her intimate flesh.

Her fingers tangled in his spiky, red hair when his tongue lashed her. Her legs moved in small, jerky movements as pleasure erupted where he—how he—licked her. She hadn't been touched like this before, not like she was being kissed, and that was what he was doing. As he'd done to her mouth, he kissed her there, mouth moving, tongue flicking. It was…_maddening_, and oh so enjoyable.

What coherent thought she had left scattered. He held her hips down when she moved them, unable to keep still, not when he was sending her nerves into a frenzy of pleasurable sensations. With a keening cry, she came, her back arching painfully, thighs twitching, and stomach muscles jerking in aftershocks of ecstasy.

Kagome was left trembling uncontrollably as he mounted her. Eyes closed in bliss, she felt him cup her face tenderly, kissing her chastely.

"Open your eyes." His voice had gone rough, and she could feel his hands trembling as he held her face.

Her lids cracked open. The silver in his eyes had darkened with lust. She now understood that look. It said he knew he was about to have sex, was confident that she would submit to him, and it tightened things in her belly, because she wanted it, too. Though she'd just came from his mouth, she felt empty, needing the thick width of his shaft inside her, to stroke the embers of her desire into flames until they both shattered with a blaze of sparks.

"Yes, look at me. Understand it is me who is taking you. No one else." Releasing her face, he rested his weight on his forearm as he fumbled with the ties to his obi, and she was suddenly impatient for what his hakama still hid from her gaze, her touch.

As soon as his obi came free, _she_ was the one to pull down his hakama, baring his long, thick shaft. Where her boldness came from, she didn't know, but his cock was suddenly in her hand. Either her hand was too small or he was too big, but her fingers could not completely span his hard flesh. As she squeezed and gave a tentative stroke, feeling his pulse against her palm, he groaned, the sound pained. His shoulders bunched as his muscles stiffened in pleasure at her touch. But instead of letting her have her way, he was removing her hand and kissing her knuckles apologetically.

"As much as I adore your touch, I find that I am too impatient to have you. Forgive me."

Sweat beading his brow, his body—and hers—slick with perspiration, he took himself in hand and pushed against her entrance. The angle was off, however. Kazuo noticed this immediately and groaned in frustration.

"Wrap your lovely legs around me, sweeting," he ordered more than asked.

Once she complied—eagerly—he was pressing inside her. Her inner walls opened for him, the burn of his possession making her hiss, a delicious friction that had her clawing at his back.

"Deeper! Please, Kazuo, _harder_!" she panted, begged, against his shoulder.

With a harsh groan, his arms moved under her legs, forcing them over his shoulders, her calves falling down his back. He supported himself on his forearms, his arms flexing against her sides. She was bent nearly in half, spread wide for his invasion, and with a lunge, he embedded himself so deep inside her and so fast, that she cried out.

Her lips parted to form the words _'too much'_ as a sting of pain followed his swift thrust; however, her breath was stolen from her when Kazuo began a fast, deep pace, forcing her to accept him repeatedly, giving her no quarter as he made her take all of him. His balls slapped against her ass, his hips pushing against her with every thrust, and it no longer hurt, not really. Pleasure sizzled along her nerves where he was pushing inside her then retreating, only to forge forward again. The pain mixed with pleasure had her whimpering and chanting his name breathlessly over and over again like a mantra.

"Yes," he hissed over the rush of blood in her ears. "Take all of me!"

He shook against her, trying to keep his rhythm steady. She could literally feel him struggling to last more than a few minutes, and the evidence of his intense desire for her threw her into a screaming orgasm. His pleasure gave _her_ pleasure, and she would have writhed beneath him had he not had her pinned so securely.

"_Fuck_—" he grated between clenched teeth, before leaning closer, forcing her knees back on either side of her head.

His hands gripped her hips, supporting her as her back came clear off the sofa, her spine curled. He jarred her with his frantic movements, and his knees shifted closer, slapping against her rump as he bruised her. She didn't feel the twinge in her back or the way her hips took the brunt of his thrusts. He forced her over the edge right after the previous orgasm, or was it merely a continuation of the first?

She didn't know. With nothing to hold onto, her palms slipped on his perspiring, heaving chest. His movements were less controlled, his rhythm lost as he chased after his own release in short, deep jabs, the tip of his cock bumping against the end of her. Opening her eyes, Kagome stared up at him. His hands had moved to her thighs, holding them against his chest, and he'd straightened fully on his knees. His abdomen tightened, his cock disappearing in and out of her almost too fast for her to see.

Glancing at his face, his cheeks were flushed a bright pink, lips parted as he gulped down air only to let it out in harsh pants. His eyes were squeezed shut, and then—finally—he thrust inside her one last time, releasing inside her in a hot flood, bathing her womb. Spine arched, head thrown back, a pained sound erupted from his throat.

Either he had _a lot_ to give or there wasn't enough room to hold his seed, she felt it leak out of her in steady streams. After a long moment, he went lax, and tumbled over her. He let go of her legs and she settled them outside of his own, cradling his body between her thighs. He was heavy, but she didn't tell him to move. In fact, she loved the weight of him pressing her into the cushions, and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing her palms against his shoulder blades. Wordlessly, she conveyed that she wanted him to remain where he was as they both relearned how to breathe without gasping for air.

The feel of his chest against her breasts, his abs against her flat stomach, was erotic all on its own. Like hers, his body was slick with sweat, the smell of their coupling permeating the air, causing her to smile weakly in contentment. Her mind was still lost in post-orgasmic bliss. It was a high she didn't want to come down from.

All too soon, his forearms flexed and he was leaning over her, staring into her eyes. He kissed her, coaxing her lips open and stroking his tongue gently inside her mouth.

"I don't think I can move…" she murmured weakly when he drew back, and he promptly laughed, the sound husky and filled with male pride. It made her smile back at him.

"You are such a delight, Kagome." He grinned mischievously down at her. "What a hellcat you are. I believe you have managed to mark me with those blunt nails of yours."

Her face heating for a whole different reason than before, she swatted at him. With another masculine chuckle, he pulled out, and they both shuddered at the movement, and then he was getting up.

"Allow me to get a rag to clean you up," he said smoothly, allowing his hakama to fall to the floor and stepped out of them, uncaring that he paraded before her nude. She watched his ass as he walked towards the curtain to the rooms above.

"I can do that myself!" she called after him, embarrassed at the mention of the sticky substance coating her upper thighs.

His only answer was another laugh and then he disappeared.

Kagome threw her legs over the side of the sofa, before testing her shaky legs. A little wobbly, but she managed to stand, but when she took one step—to where she did not know—she bent over, wincing. Grabbing her hip, she inwardly cursed the man for his 'enthusiasm'. Her hips! They ached, as did other unmentionable parts of her body she refused to name. Retreating back to the sofa, she sat down with a muffled curse.

And then he was back. He'd obviously heard her complaining with his enhanced hearing, and seeing her slightly bent over, clutching at her hip, the teasing glint was back in his eyes. Offering her a cheeky grin, he asked, rag in hand, "Was I too rough, my fragile, little human?"

She growled at him in response.

As he walked closer, he went to his knees before her, and though she slapped at him infectively, he forced her legs open and cleaned the evidence of their desire from her flesh. She moaned as he stroked her, and an anticipatory gleam entered his eyes.

Leaning towards her, he kissed her again. Dropping the rag, he rubbed her clit with his thumb even as he thrust two fingers inside her sore sheath. She groaned into his mouth and pushed against his chest.

"Again?" she asked weakly.

His lips grazed her collar bone, heading towards her breasts. "Again," he confirmed with a husky whisper. With a moan of surrender, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and gave herself up to the madness he swept her under.


End file.
